metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowcrest
Shadowcrest, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 01:08, April 10, 2010 RE: Piratehunter You can contact him on his talk page or go to IRC. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Userpage Hello Shadowcrest. While I understand why you posted on your userpage as you did, I feel that this is not the appropriate place for it. User pages are meant as a way for people to talk about who they are and what they do, nor for soapboxing or otherwise hosting large opinion pieces. To quote Wikipedia's userpage policy (we use Wikipedia's policies as a sort of framework here; also note that Wikipedia is still used in the quotes below, but should be applied to Wikitroid): "''What may I not have in my user pages? (examples)'' *''Extensive discussion not related to Wikipedia.'' *''Extensive personal opinions on matters unrelated to Wikipedia, wiki philosophy, collaboration, free content, the Creative Commons, etc.'' *''Extensive writings and material on topics having virtually no chance whatsoever of being directly useful to the project, its community, or an encyclopedia article. (For example in the latter case, because it is pure original research, is in complete disregard of reliable sources, or is clearly unencyclopedic for other clear reasons.)'' ... *''Polemical statements unrelated to Wikipedia, or statements attacking or vilifying groups of editors or persons (these are generally considered divisive and removed, and reintroducing them is often considered disruptive).'' *''Material that can be viewed as attacking other editors, including the recording of perceived flaws. The compilation of factual evidence (diffs) in user subpages, for purposes such as preparing for a dispute resolution process, is permitted provided it will be used in a timely manner.'' *''Users should generally not maintain in public view negative information related to others without very good reason. Negative evidence, laundry lists of wrongs, collations of diffs and criticisms related to problems, etc, should be removed, blanked, or kept privately (ie not on the wiki) if they will not be imminently used, and the same once no longer needed." (Source: wikipedia:WP:UP#NOT) While I will not remove the content on your userpage, it is my opinion that this material has nothing to do with Wikitroid, and therefore either belongs on SmashWiki or on your own website/blog. Please take this into consideration. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see your point, but I won't remove it unless I have to for the following reasons: :*It pertains very much to Piratehunter and a little bit to RAN also, who are both sysops here for whatever reason. As criticism of Piratehunter's actions, I felt that it pertained more to here than any other place. Which is why I posted it here. I could have put it on his/her talk page, I suppose, but semantic change would be semantic. :*I really have no vested interest in this wiki, having never played any metroid games and not even knowing who Samus is outside of Smash Bros. So, if you just wait a week or two, I and my userpage with me will just fade into obscurity, and probably never be mentioned or looked at ever again. So really I feel that it's not actually a big deal. :In any event, thanks for not just deleting it outright :p Shadowcrest 14:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Although the discussion you had was on SmashWiki's IRC channel, regardless, you are '''not' supposed to public log (that is, post any IRC conversations) anywhere on Wikitroid, without the consent of the users with whom you were conversing with. Piratehunter does not seem to have given you such permission, and as a result, your user page was deleted, as well as for the reasons Piratehunter gave in the deletion. Additionally, if you decide to perpetuate things by trolling and/or provoking other admins to your own advantage, you will be blocked here for disruption. I believe that's all I need to say. Have a great day. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::In case you were too lazy to actually read the page yourself, I got permission. I quote: ::: do you mind if I use the comments in #wikia-smashbros and in this pm to craft a lengthy argument detailing exactly why I believe I am right and you aren't ::: No ::: please proceed :::I am doing nothing for "my own advantage". Piratehunter has acted inappropriately since you requested that he come cover for you when you were discussing with me, and I proved it. Rather than deal with my sound arguments, however, he just deleted it. Lol. :::Furthermore, as you may note in my post just above this one, I stated rather plainly that I have no interest in this community, other than trying to make Piratehunter see reason for once. However, given how this has played out thus far, I highly doubt he ever will. So, in conclusion, have a great day. Shadowcrest 16:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::On second thought, I think I could contribute quite a bit to this site. I hope we can all be good friends! Shadowcrest 17:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Warning As you have been harassing the members of Wikitroid, I warn you for the second time now that if you continue with this, you will be blocked for said reason. Keep this in mind if you continue to post any further. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 17:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have posted nowhere but my own talk page, and if I recall correctly, you came on IRC looking for me. Who exactly have I been harassing? I'm just trying to be a good contributor :) Shadowcrest 17:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC)